Enigma
by DeltaEnlightment
Summary: AU:Series of random one shots where Felicity is Artemis, and Roy is Speedy/Roy. And Oliver knows nothing of it. They struggle to handle two lives while trying to keep Ollie in the dark, and deal with JLA, and YJ and others. X-over with Arrow/Young Justice/DC Universe
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Arrow or DC comics.

* * *

><p>There were certain times in life that some people wished it was easier. For Felicity Smoak, that was when Oliver Queen first walked into her office at Queen Consolidated with a laptop filled with bullet holes. Because on that day, she was thrown back into the hero life full time, but this time it was more or less on the sidelines, not in the action.<p>

She was happy with her almost normal life at that point. She only had to babysit her niece a few times a year; her husband was a cop (read hacker) and had a very active night job. Her mother was working as a college professor in Gotham, and her father and sister were still wanted criminals on every continent on the planet. But that was as Artemis Lian Crock Grayson. In Starling, she was Felicity Smoak, 26 year old IT girl whose mother worked as a barmaid in Vegas. She owned an apartment in starling though she lived in Bludhaven. Up until this point she kept a fairly decent triple life without going insane, or blowing her cover.

Wait? Triple? Oh yeah. She was also the Archer known as Artemis, a part of the JLA and former member of the Young Justice. Partner to Nightwing and the first Kid Flash.

Yeah, so fairly normal life. By the time three months had passed when the Hood showed up in Starling, she was working in the basement of an old warehouse night from around ten to three in the morning. She got off work at from QC at four and got to work at eight. Every day she would take the roof top zeta on top of her "apartment" to Bludhaven and back, sometimes the watchtower or other cities, though not very often. No one ever noticed anything abnormal. Artemis was trained to blend in, even when there was a crowd of one. No one ever suspected a thing, everything ran smoothly up until a certain point.

* * *

><p>Roy had thought he'd left the superhero life for good when he left the Justice League for the Outlaws. He lived in the Glades in Starling when he was absolutely sick of Kori going on about whatever fashion she was into these days. He was on again off again with her, and it was about time to start over. Not because he was sick of the life, but because he needed a break from being Arsenal.<p>

He knew that Artemis was doing almost the same thing, but that was different. With her family's past on the internet, it was almost impossible to get a job. Even if she was married to Richard Grayson. So she had a second identity as "Felicity Smoak" an IT girl that worked for queen Consolidated. Included with a fake apartment that would serve as a safe house for any league or former league member, as she could zeta to the watchtower/Bludhaven/Gotham at any time.

But he needed to just be Roy Harper. Not Speedy. Not Arsenal. Not the original to his clone/brother. But he couldn't get away from it all. Some people from the JLA he could stand and were a make shift family for him. And he did end up having to watch Lian when Artemis and his niece's grandmother were busy. He was just glad that he finally got cloaking technology on his robotic arm. No one would ever know that he was an amputee unless he deliberately told them.

He planned on having a normal life, until he fell for Thea Queen, and got dragged back into the hero life. He was seriously beginning to wonder if the world hated him. But, then again. He willingly lived for Jason and Kori for a few years, and no sane person would ever do that.

It helped that Dinah was still in Starling. Black Canary was a League missions only member anymore, and psychiatrist for the Team. She was a lawyer and acted as if she knew nothing about the league as most people in Starling did. She was a metahuman with the power of a banshee. You learn rather quickly to never mess a female hero or vigilante.

But he became obsessed with the new archer in town and he wanted to know who the new archer was, because it wasn't him or Artemis. Whoever was taking his place, he wanted in. He wanted to know if this hood was as good as him. He wanted back in the hero life.

* * *

><p>And the pair did. They were partners for years, siblings even. Oliver Queen let them in full time life that they missed from years ago. Maybe it wasn't so bad.<p>

To Oliver and John, the pair were nothing short of an enigma.

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm alive! A few things.<p>

This is a series of one shots in no specific order. There is no chronological order, it's when I have an idea I update, and there is no telling when I will update, but there should be something within the next week.

I am still writing Amusing to my readers. So don't panic. There will be an update on that in the next three weeks at the most.

Prompts and constructive criticism are accepted. I only have about three ideas so far, so I would greatly accept them.

This is an Arrow/YJ/DC Universe crossover. Though most will be with YJ.

And that's about it. Reviews are appreciated.

-Delta


	2. 1 Lian

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Arrow, or the DC Universe

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lian<p>

Roy

I was working at Verdant a few weeks after it reopened. Thea and I were on good terms again and were getting ready to open in a few hours, when I got a call from Artemis.

Wait. Why was Artemis calling me on her cell as Artemis? Not as Felicity. It better be important.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Roy, I need help!" she sounded out of breath. There was a crash, and screaming.

"Artemis, what I going on. Where are you?" I asked.

"At the safe house in Starling," she said quickly, before she screeched. "HEY! PUT THAT DOWN AND STOP SHOOTING AT ME!"

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Lian is worse than Damian." The line disconnected. Damn it. Why couldn't it have been anything else but my niece?

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to Artemis's safe house, and was met with a kitchen knife almost slicing off my ear.<p>

"Hi, Uncle Roy!" my seven year old niece smirked at me, before shooting an arrow and pining me to the door. "How've you been?" before she ran off somewhere else in the penthouse.

"Lian!" I screamed, yanking the arrow out of my sweatshirt, running after her. I grabbed her by the collar, and took the bow and quiver from her, looking her in the eyes. "Where is your Aunty Artemis?"

"You'll have to catch me before I'll tell you," she said sweetly.

"I've already accomplished that-UGH!" she kneed me in the gut and kicked me to the ground, taking her weapons with her, and my robotic arm.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Uncle Roy!" she stuck her tongue out at me. Red Arrow owes me big time.

"Artemis! Where are you!" I yelled. Struggling to get up. I was met with muffled screams. Oh God, what did she do to Artemis? I ran around the house and her limbs duct taped together and her mouth taped shut.

After taking the duct tape off her mouth, Artemis screamed. "Why did our siblings have to train that little demon to be trained by Roy II and Jade? Why did they have to train her at all? And get me out of this, ROY!"

Once she was freed, she calmed down a bit. "She took your arm again?"

"What do you think? I've been here what? Five minutes? And Lian has almost taken off my ear, pinned me to a door, beat me up and took my arm. How long is she going here?"

"Tonight to tomorrow morning. Roy's on a League mission, and Jade is working a job. One of the two will be here to pick her up by lunch," Artemis said. "But that could be as late as five. Knowing them, it might be later."

"Curse our family."

"What's your mom up to?"

"She's a college professor, teaching day and night classes. Most likely so she doesn't have to deal with Lian."

"Your mother is the only one that can actually control her! Other than your dad and her parents." I said. "What are we going to do?"

"I am going to go hunt her down. You are going to go make mac 'n cheese."

"Why?"

"She's seven. One thing I learned from babysitting kids when I was a teenager, is that they love macaroni and cheese." I headed in the kitchen. "Arty!"

"Yeah!"

"I need my arm!"

"Okay! OUCH! Don't hit me! Ouch! Lian!" I wasn't getting my arm back. I can manage without it. Hopefully. This is going to be a long night, and it wasn't even five yet.

* * *

><p>"Lian! Dinner's ready!" I yelled. The little jet black haired girl ran into the kitchen, with a role of duct tape in her had again. She jumped up on a counter stool and I placed a place of macaroni in front of her with Cheetos and apples.<p>

"Thank you, Uncle Roy!"

"You're welcome. Where is Artemis?" I asked nicely, snatching the duct tape away from her.

"In her lab."

"Is she tied up?"

"Maybe."

"Is she under the desk?"

"Maybe."

"Will you stay put and eat?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Arty and I will be back in two minutes. If you are not right here, I will duct tape you to the couch, alright?"

"Yes."

"Where is my arm?"

"Duct taped to Aunty Arty." Oh boy.

You know the thing about Lian, is that she never listens to me. She was no longer in her chair after I had got back. The mac and cheese that was still on the stove when I left was all over the floor, along with the butter, and the duct tape.

"You left her by herself, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"And she took her duct tape with her, didn't she?"

"It seems like she did, Artemis."

"Where did Lian go?"

"Right here!" she jumped off the ceiling, and knocked both of us out.

* * *

><p>We woke up, duct taped to the couch. Lian was watching a movie next to us, making arrows calmly.<p>

"Should try and get out? Or should we let her be because she's calm?" Artemis asked.

"This is the point where, I honestly don't even want to get free because I'm scared of what she' done to the penthouse."

"I never called Dick to tell him I wasn't coming home at all tonight."

"When should I expect the bird to drop in?" I asked.

"Around three in the morning."

"Did you ever tell Oliver that you weren't going to be there for patrol tonight?"

"Nope. You?" she asked me.

"Nope. He'll drop in soon, won't he?"

"No doubt."

"Who's Oliver?" Lian asked, finally acknowledging that we were awake.

"Our partner and friend," Artemis said. "And if he does come, you call me Aunt Felicity, not Artemis, got it?"

"Yes Aunty Felicity Not Artemis."

"No, Aunty Felicity."

"No, Aunty Felicity."

"Aunty Felicity."

"Aunty Felicity."

"Thank you."

"Okay, Aunty Thank you."

"Lian!"

"I was just joking! Yeesh." There was a knock on the door.

"Felicity! You home?"

"Yeah, Oliver! Now isn't the best time! Can you come back later?" Lian started to get up and head towards the door.

"I was worried when you didn't answer my calls earlier."

"Sorry. I've been otherwise occupied," Artemis yelled.

"Lian!" Get back here!" I hissed.

"No!" and she opened the door. "Hi! You must be the Oliver that Aunty Felicity was just talking about. You are the one that mom can't stand?"

"What has Jade been telling her?" I asked. Arty gave me the "don't look at me" look.

"Felicity! Who is this?" Oliver asked, walking into the room, seeing Roy and I taped to a couch. "Roy, what are you doing here?"

"This is my niece Lian Nguyen. My sister's daughter."

"What is Roy doing here, and why are you taped to a couch?" Oliver asked.

"Oh. Lian's my goddaughter. Felicity called me around four begging for help. And we are duct taped to the couch because Lian thought it was funny to knock us out at tape us to the couch. While we were knocked out it seems that she completely destroyed the rest of the apartment."

"And I'm proud of it too!" she sat back down to finish her movie.

"I'm going to try and get you two out of there."

"NO!" we both screamed. "It's much better that we are here and she is calm." Felicity said.

"Okay. What exactly are you two trying to accomplish?"

"Babysitting."

"Oh. Well then. I'm just going to go now." And Oliver left.

"He seems nice. He was freaked out the entire time. Mommy will be happy."

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Lian screamed when Jade got there at ten AM the next morning. Jade was still in full Cheshire uniform.<p>

"Hi, Lian. Did you have fun with Aunty Artemis and Uncle Roy?"

"Yes! When can I come again?" she asked. I paled.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe you can stay with Grandma next time." Jade turned to us. "Did she behave?"

"Take one look around, does it look like she behaved?" Artemis asked sarcastically?

"I'll try to leave her with mom next time, or I'll give you two a heads up."

"Thank you." And they left.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to Bludhaven to beat up some criminals," Artemis said.

"I second that!"

* * *

><p>And the first chapter is completed! I've had this idea floating in my head for weeks, and this seemed easier that the idea that I'd come up with originally. This is kinda what I think babysitting Cheshire's and Red Arrows Daughter. Oh, and her last name is Jade's last name to draw attention away from Roy. Prompts are accepted! Tell me what you think! –Delta<p> 


	3. 2 An Alien Princess and A Martian

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Arrow or DC Universe

Chapter 2: An Alien Princess and a Martian

Artemis

"M'gann?" I asked in surprise as my old friend came into my office one afternoon. Thank god she remembered to make sure her skin was Caucasian. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend? Besides, I wanted to see how you're other life was, you know, the one where we aren't out at night getting into trouble," she said, with a wink. "Besides, you need a day off, and out of the office…and the basement of a rich kids club. You're turning into Batman."

"I am not turning into him!" I said. "I just don't get out as much, and it's usually with Dick, or _Team Arrow." _

"Exactly. Now come on. I've already told Ray that I'm taking you from work. And I will not let you go to the foundry tonight, and I'll know if you try to sneak away."

"I don't know M'gann. Oliver isn't really good at the whole hero thing without me."

"Oh, come on Artemis. Take a day from being Felicity Smoak. Be yourself!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Girls night out!"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yep!"

"Are you dragging me on a mission?"

"Nope."

"I'm dead, aren't I?" M'gann just smirked.

"I don't know. Do you know any good restaurants?" Somehow, after an hour of debating, we ended up at Big Belly Burger.

"Megan! Artemis! Over here!" I saw Roy and his on-off girlfriend sitting in a both next to each other. I don't think I could handle two aliens in one day.

Roy

So I get off work early from Verdant. Thea had some extra help today and gave me the day off. Something about training some new bartenders or waiters. I was prepared to collapse on my bed in my two room house in the Glades. Of course, to my luck, Kori was there.

"Roy! It is so good to see you! I have missed you since you have moved to the city of young Stars!" She shouted, picking me up and trapping me in a suffocating hug.

"Yes, it's good to see you too, Kori. Can you please put me down, I can't breathe!" I gasped. She did.

"I am sorry friend Roy. Will you show me around this city? I have not been here except on one of the last missions a few months ago."

"Speaking of that, is Jason around here by any chance?"

"No, he had some business with Black Mask in Gotham. He didn't go into details."

"Okay. So are you hungry or do you want to do some sight-seeing?" I asked.

"I do not know. Do you know anywhere good to eat the food of earth?" she asked. I sighed. Maybe it was a good idea to take Kori to Big Belly Burger.

"Come on, let's go get some burgers."

"Oh, joy!" she exclaimed. By the time we got there and sat down, Artemis and M'gann walked in. I don't think I could handle two aliens in one day. But I invited them over anyways.

Artemis

"Kori?" I asked.

"Friend Artemis, it is good to see you, I have not in a long time," she said.

"Kori, you remember M'gann right?" I asked.

"Of course, M'gann is the Miss Martian right?" she asked. "Isn't your skin green, and naturally white?"

"Yes, I am," she answered, for herself. "But please call me Megan. And I am a shape shifter, so yes."

"That is most the wonderful!" I let the two of them talk. Roy pulled me over to the side.

"Megan just show up?"

"What do you think? Kori just show up?"

"Really?" he said. "Can anyone predict Kori? Or Jason for that matter?"

"No, and you're still like them," I said. He groaned.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Whatever, let's order."

"Good idea."

"Roy, what happened to your arm? I thought it was robotic?" M'gann asked. He turned off the cloaking before switching it back on.

"Cloaking technology. Prevents sympathy from people I don't know." he said.

"Kori!" I said.

"Yes, Friend Artemis?" she asked.

"If anyone we happen to know comes here, please call me Felicity, or Felicity Smoak."

"Alright, Artemis." She said.

"Hey, Roy, Felicity!" Carly greeted warmly. She took the orders. "It's weird seeing you two without Oliver or John. Who are your friends?"

"Kori Anders and Megan Morse," Roy introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'll be right back with the food. And I guess I stand corrected about my comment earlier."

"Oliver?" I asked.

"And Diggle."

"Diggle?" Kori asked. "What an odd name?"

"_She does realize her name is Koriand'r right?" _M'gann asked mentally.

"_I don't know. You seem to be a lot smarter than Kori," _I replied. "Oliver! John!" I called. They saw us, and headed over.

"Hey Roy and Felicity, I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you today," John said. "Friends in town?"

"Yeah. Kori Anders, Megan Morse meet Oliver Queen and John Diggle," Roy said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Oliver of the Queens and John of Diggle's. I am Kori!" She said shaking their hands.

"Small girl, strong grip," John said.

"Sorry about Kori," Megan said. "I'm Megan Morse. I'm a friend of Felicity's from childhood and teens. We were a part of a club together. I've heard a lot about both of you. It's nice to finally put a name to the face."

"Do you two want to sit down?" I asked them.

"Sure, it'd be nice to meet some of your friends."

* * *

><p>"So tell me about this club of yours," Oliver asked once food got there.<p>

"It wasn't anything that you would have heard of, but it brought a lot of kids of all ages together to help the world," Megan said.

"Megan and I were a part of the original six, and I grew from there. Roy was in it at one point of time, before going to live with Kori and their friend Jason." I said. "I met my boyfriend and my best friend through that. Baywatch, the troll and I were all good friends. Actually, I dated Baywatch for a year, before it just didn't work out anymore."

"That's too bad, about your ex, I mean," Dig said. "You said your still friends?"

"Yeah, Wally and his nephew travel a lot so I don't see them much."

"Well, Felicity and I better get going. I told Zatanna earlier that I'd at one point today drag you out to go shopping with Babs, so we better get going." Megan said, grabbing my arm, leaving some bills on the table. "It was nice meeting you!"

"I'll see you two later!" I called. "Good luck with Kori!"

"Shopping?" I asked once we were in the air on the Bioship.

"More like kicking bad guy asses. Much more fun than any old girls night out."

Roy

She left me! Alone with Oliver and Dig, with Kori! I am going to kill her later for this.

* * *

><p>Hi! So this was an idea I got during church yesterday. Not my best, but oh well. Please tell me what you think! –Delta<p> 


	4. 3 The Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Arrow or DC Universe

Chapter 3: The Ninja

This takes place sometime during season one.

Oliver

The first time I was ever completely lost when it came to Felicity was the one time she didn't really say what she was doing. Felicity had told Dig and I before she left that she had some stuff to catch up on, and we believed her. I honestly thought that I her plans were finishing some things up for work, or cleaning her apartment. What I found out, was not what I expected.

I was out on patrol, Dig had agreed to stay in and take over Felicity's job for a night. I'd come across an alley. I heard noises. I ran, and found Felicity, and a dark haired man pressing her up a wall, kissing her. It scared me.

"HEY!" I growled. The man jumped away. Felicity froze when she saw me, she looked mortified and terrified. The man smirked at me, his eyes were covered by thick sunglasses and his face was hidden half in the dark. "What do you think you're doing?"

He just smiles. I had an arrow pointed at his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Felicity yelled.

"I'm keeping you safe," I say. "Run, Felicity!" I released the arrow, expecting him to fall dead.

"OLIVER! NO!" Felicity screamed, as the man caught the arrow, cackling.

"You really should know who you are dealing with before you _try _to shoot them," he said, with a slight accent, one I couldn't place. He vanished into the shadows, as if he was never there. I went in the direction he went, but he was gone.

"Felicity I told you to run," I said. I grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away.

"And I told you not to shoot him!" she hissed, as she yanked her arm away from my grasp.

"He was going to hurt you!" She glared at me.

"Really," she deadpanned. "My _boyfriend_ you know the one I was _kissing. _I don't think he was hurting me. Besides, you are _not _my keeper."

"You don't have a boyfriend, Felicity," I said.

"Just because I don't talk about him, doesn't mean I don't have one. He lives in Bludhaven when he doesn't have to run his father's company or take care of his brother's. He was visiting for the weekend," she shouted. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go make it up to him!" she stormed off and vanished when I made it around the corner trying to follow her.

Artemis

"So that was the infamous Oliver Queen, _Felicity," _Dick said as I walked off the zeta platform. I collapsed on the couch next to him. "Honestly, I thought he'd be taller. But he seems to have a slight crush. Should I be jealous? Or should I be mad that you said I was your boyfriend"

"Shut it, Grayson. He could've killed you," I said, exasperated. I punched my husband, who could still be an annoying troll after all these years. "Pulling the stunts you did could've not only blown my identity, but yours as well!"

"What? The kiss, the arrow or the shadows?"

"The last two," I said. I could never be mad over a kiss.

"I didn't deliberately try to be killed by a serial killer with a thing for arrows," he says in a bored monotone voice. I hit him again.

"'Mis!"

"I have a thing for arrows! I am an Archer!"

"At least your code name is cleverer than the Hood or the Arrow…Artemis."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Dick. Why on earth did I marry an annoying little troll?" I groaned into my hands.

"'Cause you _love_ me." I leaned into his shoulder, and laughed. Maybe it was worth getting caught by Oliver after all.

* * *

><p>"Felicity?" Oliver said when I got to the foundry the next night.<p>

"Yeah?" I was still steamed at him.

"Last night, I just wanted to keep you safe. I realized that I don't know much about you after that, and maybe that isn't a bad thing."

"I get it, you're sorry, and I forgive you. My past is something that you will learn about eventually, but like you and the island, it can only be in bits and pieces."

"And why is that?"

"My past isn't what you'd expect. My boyfriend, he is just one part of it."

"How long have you known him?" he asked. I think he realized he wasn't getting a name.

"I was fifteen when we met, he was thirteen, and he was still smarter than me. Still is. And Oliver?"

"Yes?" he said.

"I know you've seen a lot, but so have I. I'm just not ready to share yet either." I went to work on my computers after that. I could almost hear the gears in his mind turning. I smiled. Oliver would one day know. Just not now.

* * *

><p>Two chaps in 1 day! Yay! Just wanted to let you know that some of these will not correspond with will be multiple revelation chapters, because i have a multitude of ideas. any questions? I take prompts and constructive criticisms. review! Delta<p> 


	5. 4 The Amuptee

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Arrow, or the DC Universe

Chapter 4:

Detective Lance

I knew there was something off when I had taken in Felicity Smoak in the night the Glades were blown up, and the first time I took Roy Harper in many months before, I knew something was completely wrong with him. And I kept having to take him in for violence, thieving, and whatever else he was up to. And Thea Queen, fell for him. I may not be on good terms with the Queens, but I honestly think that Thea, could do so much better.

After the Glades, I brought him in, I learned that there was more too Mr. Harper than I originally thought.

"Mr. Harper, I'm really getting sick of this same old routine. I bring you in, and let you go only to bring you back in, again," I said. Dropping the file down on the table in front of him. "You know, this thing is getting really thick."

"It wouldn't be my thickest," he grumbled, glaring at the floor. He didn't seem alright.

"Are you okay, kid?" I asked.

"No, some issues with family." He said.

"Thea?" I asked. He gave me a look, then shook his head.

"My brother's wife is in some trouble and he's is going to go get her out, and dropped his kid of at my house, with my brother's sister in law. ."

"What kind of trouble is your brother's wife in?"

"Nothing you can help with, or should know about it," he spat. "It would only get my brother into trouble, and my niece put in the system, and possibly me, as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a dysfunctional family that all have way too many enemies."

"Harper, stop talking in vague terms. Do you want to call someone?"

"No actually. Arty will figure out I'm here soon enough. Lian also is forbidden with in twenty yards of any police station by her parents anyways," he said. I just looked at him strangely.

"Are you telling me you purposely got arrested?"

"Have you met my niece? My house is probably a disaster!" he exclaimed. "I'm getting way too old for this."

"You are not old, Roy. If anything, I'm getting too old for this."

"You don't understand anything. I've got old enemies after me, and I'm letting myself get dragged into a mess," he said. "I'm an idiot, and I almost am prepared to go back and live with Jason and Kori again." He sighed.

"Is Laurel still you attorney?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm going to give her a call."

"Okay." My mind was reeling as I called my daughter. I really have no idea what was going on with him, but it worried me.

"Damn it!" he yelled. I looked over in the room, and saw his arm sparking. He was banging on it and pressing on areas.

"Roy! What's going on?" I asked in a hurry.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Roy hissed. His smoking arm shimmered before it turned metal and went limp. He pulled it off and threw it on the floor. "Dick told me he worked out all the kinks!"

"Roy, is there anything you would like to tell me?" I asked. Since when was Roy Harper an amputee?

"I have not had an easy life. Where's Dinah?" he asked.

"My daughter?"

"She's my friend." He said. I'd never seen him look angry and scared at the same time. Dinah? When did Laurel start going by Dinah again? She must've been eleven the last time she did.

"Dad! Roy! What did you get—?" Laurel started. "Oh, god. We have to tell him don't we."

"Not all, just parts of my past."

"I recall Bruce giving us this discussion a million times. Dad, I will be right back."

"Laurel!" I called, as she ran out, and back in, with a giant file, and a brief case. "What is going on? Where did you get that?"

"Dad, you remember that group I was a part of. All my friends aside from Oliver and Tommy?" she said to me. "Also, these are some of the files that you've never seen on Roy Harper."

"Yes, you never showed up at home, and were always with them. Why do you ask?"

"Roy was a part of it. He was kidnapped on day, and we barely were able to save him. Someone wanted to use him in an experiment, and they cut off his arm, then put him on ice for a really long time." She tossed the briefcase at Harper. "Here's your spare arm."

"I never gave you one of my spares," Roy said to my daughter.

"No. Bruce did because Jason was worried about you," Laurel told him.

"Jason doesn't exactly care for anyone's well-being," he said. He clicked his other arm back into place. "This one doesn't happen to have cloaking, does it?"

"Maybe, Jason asked if Bruce could give you a spare arm to protect yourself in case of emergency, to beat in the skulls of thugs. And no. But may I remind you that your brother in law and his brother and dad are both tech geniuses, among others."

"That, sounds more like Jason. I'll make sure to give Dick a call."

"Are either of you two going to tell me what the heck is going on?"

"I had a couple of enemies that wanted to clone, so they kidnapped me and cut off my arm. My brother lipped, and spent eight years searching for me while I was on ice. My arm by then was irreplaceable. The robotic arms I have now, have neuro transmitters that tell the arm what to do."

"Why did I never pick it up on any of the metal scans?"

"The group we were a part of is highly advanced when it comes to technology, cloaking tech goes farther than cloaking the appearance," Laurel said. "Now, are you going to let him go, and delete the tape?"

"I don't think I can do that. Harper was fighting again, and I can't keep this up."

"Please, Detective. You have no idea how many loves are in danger if this news gets out!" Roy said. "Everyone I care about, and a lot of the people you and your daughter care about will be in danger. Dinah knows this."

"Do you vouch for this?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me why?" I asked.

"Let's say, I used to take the laws into my own hands with a bunch of friends. Long before the vigilante of Starling ever showed up."

"I'm not getting anything more out of am I?"

"No." I reached down to the recording button and hit delete. "You two were never here on this date, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Get out. And Harper. Try not to get arrested again!"

* * *

><p>Hi! I want to thank everyone so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows I've gotten. It means so much to me! I'm not sure when the next one with be up. So hang tight. Thank you all and please review. –Delta.<p> 


	6. 5 The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak p1

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Arrow, or the DC Universe

Chapter 5: The Secret Past of Felicity Smoak. (Well, it still is an Enigma)

AN: In this chapter, Ray isn't the Atom yet, therefore not a part of the Justice league

Artemis

"Is there a reason why we decide to do this on our days off?" I asked Dick while we were sparring. I jumped out of the way of the bow staff.

"Tradition?" he said. I swung at his head. "Keep in shape? Boredom? Question is, why are we at the Starling safe house?"

"Because we both didn't want to go to Bludhaven or Gotham, most likely," I said, ducking. There was a loud knocking on the door. We froze.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Dick asked, slipping on sunglasses. My husband, always on the safe side.

"No—," I answered the door. Ray came rushing in.

"So I have this great idea that I need your help starting—am I interrupting something?" Ray asked. "And, who is he?"

"Oh, yeah, well we were just sparring. Richard, my boss Ray Palmer. Ray, my boyfriend Richard."

"Nice to meet you, Richard," Ray said brightly, shaking his hand. Dick gave an uneasy smile, and reluctantly shook Ray's hand. Men. I smacked Dick upside the head.

"Knock it off!" I said.

"I've got work in two hours, and Dami might've burned the mansion down, or killed Tim. Bruce is out of town," Dick said, kissing my forehead. "Nice to meet you Ray!"

"Since when do you?" Ray started. Oh, I am really not in the mood for this today. My mom was stopping by within in the next few minutes. She was a professor in Gotham and had a convention or seminar in Starling and wanted to see me. We were having dinner later that night.

"Right now, it is not the time. My mom will be here soon," I paused. "Or now." I answered the door. My mom was in her wheel chair, dressed in a nice pantsuit with her short hair tied back. "Mom!" I hugged her. Whispering that I was in faux identity before helping her in.

"Is this turning into meet Felicity's family day?" Ray asked. "First the boyfriend, now the mother?"

"Ray, this is my mom, Paula Crock. Mom, Ray Palmer."

"You are Felicity's mom? Well, it is very nice to meet you. What do you do for a living to raise such a fine young lady?" he asked.

"My profession when I was younger is something that I don't like to talk about," she started.

"Under statement of the century," I muttered.

"—but I am a professor at Gotham university. I am in town for the next few days for a seminar at the local university."

"Well then. That is very amazing. I must be going. Felicity. Feel free to take the day off!" Ray said before leaving.

"Artemis, it is good to see you… and to meet you eccentric boss," She said.

"It's good to see you too, mom. Have you eaten yet? Dick and I just finished sparring, haven't had breakfast due to that."

"Not yet. And I would love to."

"Arty? Where did you leave the coffee?" Dick called from the kitchen. I went and grabbed it tossing it to him. "Paula! I didn't expect you this early."

"My flight got in earlier than expected," she laughed.

"Understandable. Speaking of travel. I need to get going. Alfred will kill me if I am late to work. Babe! Call or hit you alarm if you need anything!" he bent down to kiss me. "If not, I'll see you after patrol. Love you!"

"Love you, too!" I called.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after a few nonsensical texts from Oliver, Mom and I were eating Big Belly burger in the safe house living room.<p>

"You know, Gotham doesn't have one of these. But it could use one," Mom said.

"I never ate there until Oliver and Dig—what's going on!" I exclaimed. All the lights went out.

"Artemis, what's going on?" My mother sounded worried. That was never a good sign. Black outs in Gotham were normal…but this wasn't Gotham. The T.V flicked on. Almost immediately after, we were to the door on the way to Verdant. "Artemis. Is it a good idea to call your husband?"

"Already on it," I said. He picked up. "Get your ass to the Foundry, now!"

* * *

><p>Knowing that I was going to be in deep with Oliver when Dick showed up, I brought my costume and gear. Mom and I got into the club no problem. It was cold and devoid of life unlike it usually was. It was closed for another few days before it officially reopened.<p>

"Felicity! How is it coming on tracking….oh, Hello? Felicity?"

"Oliver, this is my mother, Paula Crock. Mom, this is Oliver Queen," I said quickly.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Queen. A name to a face I hear almost as much as Wally or Robin," she said, after a glance at me. Dick didn't go by Robin anymore, but it was easier than revealing that my Husband was the ward of a billionaire.

"It is nice to meet you too, Ms. Crock. Felicity, don't we need to work on getting the _power_ back on?" Oliver said.

"Oliver what is going on…?" Dig started. He was gently rocking Sara. "Hello."

"Dig, my mother Paula, Mom John Diggle." Quick introduction. Nothing more needed at this point. But by then Oliver was dragging us over to talk.

"Why is Sara here?" he asked. Oh here we go.

"The nanny called in sick, and Lyla is away with A.R.G.U.S. besides, who's she goin to tell Oliver?" Diggle asked.

"I'm not comfortable with her down there."

"Um, my mom is pretty good with children, and she can take care of Sara. Trust me, if she can take care of my niece, who, by the way thinks that it is normal to tie up her aunt and godfather after she knocked them unconscious, she can take care of an infant. She can keep my niece from destroying a house and running rampant like a psychopath, I think she can take care of Sara."

"Wait. Your niece tied you up?"

"You remember the time you stopped by and the door was answered by a dark haired girl and I yelled for you not to come in?"

"Yes…oh."

"Mom? Are you alright with taking Sara back to my place? It might take a while to get everything up and running."

"Take as long as you need. It'll be a nice change not to try and chase Lian around my apartment in a wheel chair."

"Thank you!"

"Wow. She didn't even question you," Diggle said, clearly impressed.

"My best friend and I used to stay out into the late hours of the night with a group of kids. She learned early on not to question me coming home with cuts or bruises and prefers to here all my excuses."

"Really?"

"No. She respects me and my privacy even if she knows I'm lying. Now, I need to get to work." I brushed past them into the foundry. Roy stood up when I entered.

"What is going on?" I held out five fingers. His eyes widened. A no questions asked code for Roy and I around the team.

"Robin Haly," I whispered.

"Got it." I sat down and logged on the computer. Internally groaning at the reaction that would occur in short time. Roy was nervous, playing with a watch on his wrist. He could tell as well as I could that there was a chance of our secret being blown. When I thought about it, I was an awful hacker. But I was good enough to make sure no one could trace my tracks. But I am comparing myself to people like Red Robin Oracle, Batman, Riddler, etc., so maybe I was as good as I should be. Who knows? I easly got into the main Wi-Fi over the city, and tried to trace it.

"How's it coming?" Diggle asked.

"I'm trying to trace it!" I spat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Laurel exclaimed as she rushed down. I raised my hand holding up five fingers. She opened her mouth. I stared at her. "Roy?"

Dig and Oliver were confused and I don't blame them. They have only been doing this three years?

"I can't trace it."

"Maybe it's a good thing that I got off patrol early," Dick said from behind me. I smiled. And turned. Only to see my husband's head hitting one of the walls of the foundry.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, I know it's been awhile but I need help on the direction of this said two shot. Please let me know in review which you'd like me to do.<p>

Goes as cannon except with Dick helping out in catching Cooper Seldon

It becomes a revelation and Felicity reveals that she's Artemis and that Dick is her husband/Nightwing.

Roy, Dinah/Laurel and Artemis/Felicity all get called on league duty in the middle of the cyber crisis in turn revealing that none are who they seem.

I know it's been awhile but I got writers block and this wonderful thing called finals got in the way. Please tell me which direction you'd like me to go in, otherwise it might be a week or so before I even get back to writing part two. So thank you! -Delta


	7. 6 The Secret Origin of Felicity Smoak p2

Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Arrow or Young Justice

Artemis

I smiled. And turned. Only to see my husband's head hitting one of the walls of the foundry.

"Robin!" I yell. I sighed. He laughed. How dock could be so calm when he was pinned to the wall forever escapes me.

"Is that the best you've got?" He said being the troll he was.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" Oliver asked.

"Not telling. Shouldn't I be asking the questions since you're the one pinned to the wall?" Dick asked.

"What are you talking ab— ughn" Dick had kneed him in the stomach and took his legs up from behind him and had his arm behind his back making Oliver successfully pinned to the wall. I sighed.

"Why does Dick have to be like Jason and Bruce in instances like this?" I mumbled. Dinah laughed. "Should we do something about that?" I asked.

"We could let them fight it out," Dinah suggested.

"Or you could get them to stop acting like they are in elementary school."

"OLIVER! _Stop trying to kill my boyfriend. _Robin Richard Haly, get over here, and start helping me with this virus problem!" I yell. Dick gives me a look at the name. I hold up five fingers, he gives a look of understanding. He was still on patrol when I called him obviously, since he was still in his full Nightwing uniform. He had a hoodie thrown over the top, but everything else was there.

"Yes, "Mis," Dick grins, cheekily. I glare at him. He knows how close he is.

"Who is he, and why is he here?" Oliver growled.

"He is one of the greatest living hackers of all time, and the only one who get here on such short notice," I said. "Oliver, Robin Haly, Oliver Queen."

"I would shake your hand, but Felicity is not someone to mess with this amount of weapons in the area," mumbled. He pulled an extension cord from his glove and plugged it into the computer, and turned on his holographic computer and started typing.

"Felicity are you going to explain how he got in here?" Oliver demanded.

"One, I did not give him the code. He is ten times smarter than I am, so he can get in no matter what I do to keep him out. Two. We need his help, and three. You and Roy need to get down to the riot a few blocks from here."

"We will stay here and try to figure out what is causing this," Dick said. He didn't seem all too thrilled with the fact. It's been a long time since he worked from the inside not out in the field.

Oliver

I know that this is going to sound awful, but there is something up with Felicity's boyfriend. He shows up out of pretty much nowhere. I react to any other intruder and attack him. This Robin kid pins me to the wall and has me in a hold that I can't break out of. I don't like him, he seems like someone who is always cheery but I have a feeling that that is just a mask.

Roy and I went to stop the riot. "Felicity? How's the progress coming?"

"Not well. It's going to take some time to trace it," Felicity told me.

"Trying to get to the coding is the only easy part," Robin Haly said. He cut off short. He was frozen for a second. "Hey, 'Mis?" he said, his voice shaky.

"What?"

"You remember in college when we were apart after Wally vanished for a few years, for the few months."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Come here and look," he said.

"Oh, god. Oh god," she said.

"Felicity what did you find, did you track it, can you stop it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I created it."

* * *

><p>"Okay, before you say anything, I never intended it for this use. Robin and I had split for a few months after my best friend and partner was vaporized. He is still alive but he was gone for two years, and when Rob and I were split I got myself in with a boy. I was in a bad place, and cooper was there, him and his roommate. We were hacker activists, and were trying to make the world a better place. And I created this…super virus. Cooper was the one who used it, and he was caught and arrested."<p>

"Where can we find this Cooper?" I asked.

"He didn't do it."

"You protecting your old boyfriend?"

"No, she isn't. He killed himself in the federal prison before trial," Robin said.

"I left after that. Robin helped me put that virus under lock and key, on one of the best computer software systems in the world."

"What about the roommate?"

"He destroyed the computer that held the virus on it. He didn't do it."

"Felicity. Is he trustworthy?"

"He gave up computers entirely. He works in an auto shop in Fawcett City," she told me. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go check in on my mother. Make sure that my father hasn't made a house call." She walked out of the room crying. "Robin, I'll be back within the hour, if not. You know where to find me." They exchanged glances. Something was up. Once she was gone, I turned to Robin.

"I don't trust you." I said.

"I know. I got that vibe. Which is weird, because I am a very trustworthy person."

"You cannot tell anyone about me or this place."

"Why would I, Oliver? For one, 'Mis would have my head. For another, I know the importance of secrets remaining secret." He stared at me.

"Would you take those off? Really, they don't send me a good message," I said.

"Nope. Did you listen at all about identities thing?"

"Robin Haly isn't your real name is it?"

"Nope, but my grandfather figure is a Haly, and my mother used to call me Robin," he said. His phone buzzed. "UGH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Two words. Demon brother." He wrote something on his phone. Then it went off. He answered it. Screaming could be heard on the other end. "Timmy, put Dami on the phone. Damian, stop trying to kill Timmy. Where is Jason?" he then yelled, "What do you mean Jump City? Is he crazy? And B is off world? Just go to the Watchtower. Al will kill me later if you destroy anything else."

"How many brothers do you have?" I'd never heard a more confusing conversation. Di had slid away earlier.

"Three." We sat in silence then for a few hours. The only thing that even went off was his phone with Felicity checking in. his holographic watch went off around one in the morning. "No, no, no."

"What?"

"You need to get down to the warehouse district right now," he yelled. His voice wasn't carefree anymore. I turned to look at him, and he was gone.

Artemis

I really hate being kidnapped. Just my luck, Dick and I suspected that Cooper Seldon had been taken in by the CIA, a computer hacker was just what they needed. When I left the foundry, I had because I needed to contact Oracle. Babs could trace anything with the Delphi system, and she did. I'd suited up and left a few hours later. Only to be ambushed. I knew that I had activated the emergency alarm when it happened.

Sometimes Dick's protocols of uniform was rather helpful. I woke up tied to a chair, my arrows and bow were some yards away from me. I was almost weaponless.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it Artemis… or should I say Felicity Smoak?" Cooper was standing in front of me.

"The first was the only correct one. Felicity has always only been an alias," I said. "You wouldn't know that, because, you were never good enough to hack the Justice League were you?"

The look on his face told me that I was right.

"I was expecting you to be more shocked than that, Artemis," he said. I glared at him. He had nothing on me. "I thought I was so smart, I guess I still don't know who you are, or do I?" I scoffed. I never realized how pathetic he really was. Love would do that to you, I guess. "I was hoping that you would be more shocked. That your boyfriend was alive."

"My boyfriend is dead. The Cooper I knew, would never have done anything like this," I said. "But then again, he killed himself. You are just a pathetic twit, who jumped at the first get out of jail free card. Then escaped the confines of the CIA when he could to start robbing banks," I said. Fingering the knife in the hidden pocket of my pants.

"Like you wouldn't, Felicity, you were just. Like. ME!" he yelled.

"No, I wouldn't have, that would be becoming like my parents and my sister. I would have served my time, and gotten out when I had paid for my crimes!" I said.

"Your parents were what, thieves, or maybe arsonist, or hackers, at the worst. Why would you even think that you aren't like them," he spat. That made me angry. I've devoted my entire life to not becoming like them. I wouldn't become like them, I have people that know that, and someone who will save me.

"It doesn't matter what they were and or are. But I know exactly where you will find yourself," I said, using my knife to break out of the bonds, as Cooper was knocked off of his feet with a birdrang.

"Need some help, Arty?" Dick dropped down next to me. I grabbed my bow and quiver as quickly as possible.

"Not really, I had it handled," I said.

"Clearly," he said. "You take the dirt bag, I take the computers?" I nodded, quickly firing an arrow at Cooper who was trying to make his way towards the computer setup in the back. This time, I made sure that I had him pinned to the ground. He laughed.

"You think you're so funny?" I growled at him.

"Yes, you think you're the only one with back up?" he scoffed, and pressed a button, sounding off an alarm, causing a half dozen men surrounding Nightwing and I.

"You take the three on the left, you take the three on the right?" he asked. Smirking as he made his escape outside of the goons, Cooper went back to the computers. I nodded at my husband, and lunged at the nearest goon, shooting the one who tried to come up from behind me, the hitting the one in front of me with the bow. The third one rushed me, I flipped over him and shot him through the shoulder. Dick's last man fell to the ground just as mine did. I grinned.

"Never let me go this long without beating someone up again." I said.

"And you wonder why I am never home?" he said.

"Shoudent you be doing something about him?" I asked.

"3. 2. 1." Why was he so childish? There was an electrical shock at the system, and Cooper went down.

"You put in a electrical current when you turned stop the program."

"Yes, Artemis, I did."

"We should get out of here," I said. I looked him in the eyes. He grinned.

"Maybe you should stay put and tell me who you are." Oliver. Crud. My mind quickly came up with a lie.

Oliver

I watched the entire exchange, I was going to help the girl, but she broke out of the ropes that had her bound to the back of the chair, just as he was knocked to the ground by some sort of flying knife. A man dropped from the rafters. The girl grabbed a bow and quiver, she pinned the hacker to the ground. The man in black and blue did something to the computer systems before they took down six men that were almost twice their sizes.

"We should get out of here," the girl in green said. She reminded me a lot of Felicity, but it was clear that she wasn't

"Maybe you should stay put and tell me who you are," growled at them. They were trespassers in my city, they would tell me who they were.

"You are the infamous Arrow," the man in back said, he had a blue bird across his chest and was wearing a utility belt and a domino mask, "I am Nightwing."

The girl wearing a green crop top, pants and a mask. "Thanks for the introduction, I'm Artemis. He Cooper Seldon was a JLA threat, so we neutralized it. Now, if you excuse us, we need to go." She turned away. "Would you mind taking care of that?" she said, I looked to where she was pointing. The next time I looked, the pair was gone.

* * *

><p>Felicity called the next morning saying that there had been a break in at her apartment, and that she was taking the day off to spend with her mom. There was no major damage or anything stolen. She didn't mention her boyfriend, just that he liked working with me.<p>

There was something strange going on with her, but she wouldn't tell me anything. I was going to find out.

Then there was those two strange vigilantes, they were good, and knew what they were doing, and they did it with ease. I didn't trust them. Not one bit. But I would deal with them if they ever showed up again.

* * *

><p>Part two up! Let me know what you think! –Delta<p> 


End file.
